IN THE SHADOW REALM
by departedsoul13
Summary: Takes place when Zane and Syrus were little. OOCness. Was the incident at Duel Academy really the 1st time the Truesdales had heard of the activity in the Shadow Realm?


IN THE SHADOW REALM

"Zane,don't tear the house down. Make sure you feed Syrus his breakfast. And when I

come home,I expect Syrus to be bruise free. You better be listening to me."

"Yeah,yeah, gimme fifteen minutes,ok?"Mrs Truesdale glared at Zane,who had his pillow over his head. She shook him and he rolled off his bed.

"Syrus is already awake,so you better be too mister.I'm leaving now and remember what I said earlier." She climbed up the stairs,took one last look at Zane and closed the door and left.

"Zane, brother,wake ,big brother,I think you're 'spose to get up now."

"Huh,go away now,I'll get up in a minute."

"But I'm hungry!"Zane turned around to face his whining brother.

"Go away!!!"

"Not until you get up."

"FINE!!"A moaning Zane got out of bed to get dressed and got downstairs. It had been an hour and he and Syrus were sitting in the living room watching T.V.

"I wanna watch Transformers."

"Well we're not gonna,I'm gonna see if Yushi Coranga can beat Shimas Exzaria in the Monster Truck mawl and brawl marathon."

"You used to like Transformers."

"Times change."

"Well,I'm hungry,Mom said to make me something.I want an omlet."

"Don't know how to make one."

"Well,how 'bout a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Nope."

"Soup?"

"Nope."

"Smores?"

"Nope."

"Macaroni and cheese?"

"Nope."

"Well then,what do you know how to make?"

"Water."With that answer,Syrus marched off out of the room. A while,Syrus came back into the room.

"HEY!!YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"Syrus had thrown a football at Zane and it hit him in the head.

"Running!!"Syrus turned around and fled with Zane in hot pursuit behind him and climbed the stairs. Zane began looking around. Then he spotted his door open a crack.

"Heh,heh,heh.I got you now you little twerp."Zane lunged toward the door and ran down the stairs. Instead of seeing Syrus huddled in a corner,he saw something completely different. Syrus was being sucked down a swirling vortex that was coming out of Zane's bedroom floor.

"No way."Zane ran to Syrus and grabbed onto him to try pulling him out.

"Hold on kid,I'm gonna get you outta here."But in the end,Zane got sucked into it as well.

A LONG TIME LATER

"Sy,hey Sy,you there, wake up."Zane had just woke up and now he was waking Syrus up.

"Yeah,I'm here. Where are we?"Zane hadn't looked around so this was a shocker.

"It's ,hey Sy, look at that place is...horrible. you thinking what I'm thinking?"Syrus nodded his head.

"Then it's official. Welcome to the Shadow Realm."Zane and Syrus walked a little while and found themselves in a graveyard.

"Syrus,don't mess anything up.I heard Duel Monsters can sometimes come to life in the Shadow Realm. Then,a huge Harpie Lady appeared behind them with XYZ Canon and Syrus turned around and ran.

"Phew,finally we're out of that least we know where that gate lead to."

"Yeah,but where'd the castle come from?"Zane looked away from Syrus and in front of them was a humungous castle. The boys headed inside to look around for a while and then stopped.

"If I were you I'd look to my left."

"What?!"Zane looked and Syrus was gone.

"What have you done with him?And who are you?"

"He's fine. My name is un-needed.I will let the child go if you duel me."Then,a mysterious figure appeared before Zane,holding Syrus in his arms.

"Hey,lemme go!"

" I duel this guy it'll be a Shadow duel. Shadow duels are dangerous because if you loose lifepoints,a piece of your body disappears,but then again ,if the kid's gone I'll get it. Okay ,let's duel."The duel began and the mysterious person was in the lead with 200 lifepoints and Zane lost.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!Big brother!!!"with that Syrus disappeared and Zane was on the floor crying out in pain.

"I'm surprised by how well you did and for that I guess you can keep the boy."Syrus appeared next to Zane with more than a look of fear on his face.

"Grr,what have you done!?"

"Heh,heh,heh,heh,you are mine now and you shall stay with me,FOREVER!!!!"

"What!?No way!!I'm not even staying here for an hour!!!"Then all of a sudden,the character shot this weird black-purple beam at him and it wrapped around him.

"Hey!WWWAAAAHHHH!!Syrus,run!"

"What!?I can't just leave you!"

"RUN YOU LITTLE CRY BABY!!!!!"

"But...but...I..I can't just-"

"GO YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR HUMAN LIFE!!!!!!!!"Syrus started to walk and then broke into a looked back and Zane was struggling to get free,but finally,he broke through.

Zane started to run after Syrus and he caught up. It was clear now. They had no way to get out of the Shadow Realm.

"We should be safe here."Zane and Syrus were hiding behind a wall. Zane was still in pain from the mark that was put on him.

"Zane,Zane,I wanna go home! I'm scared. I just wanna go home!!"Syrus was crying on Zane. Zane held himself from the pain,and looked down at Syrus ,who was holding on to him.

"What am I gonna do? He's my little brother and at this rate,we'll never get home. I'm beginning to doubt we even have a way to leave. No,I can't think this. I'm the older brother and the only chance of hope we have. I have to keep us strong."Zane's thoughts were interupted by a growl.

"He's coming,he's coming. We're gonna die." Zane's sweat poured down his face. Syrus was shivering with fear. The steps got closer and closer,then,they just disappeared. Zane and Syrus made a dash for the nearest door. The room looked like a spaceship. In fact,it was and inside was a evil looking chamber. A gas chamber to be extact.

"You,know,of all the places in this place I like this one the most."Syrus climbed the stairs headed for the controls.

"Syrus,I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

"You little shrimp I'm serious! Don't you there touch a thing in there! Did you hear what I first said?"

"Yeah,I did. And if you were me you'd spend your life sulking and getting the worst grades ever. Being bullied and picked on and teased. You'd be spending your life hearing everyone say "Hey Syrus,I heard Zane got the only A on his test."or"Sy,heard your big brother is the best duelist in the city."or"Truesdale,your bro is the smartest kid in the whole school,not to mention the most handsome!"After that Syrus pulled the lever on the right and pushed the red button.

"Well that was fun."Syrus hopped down from the pilot's seat and walked toward the door.

"Huh? Nothing happened." Then there was a huge earthquake and the door to the pilot's cabin closed with Syrus in it.

"Serves you right loser."

"Help,help,help me!"

"Hmph,better get him cause if I get back and he's not there I'll be grounded."Zane leaped aboard the ship and sailed off with Syrus. Zane broke into the captain's cabin and grabbed Syrus.

"We're getting out of here."

"I know,but how?"Zane and Syrus went past the gas chamber and stopped. Before them were robots. Syrus turned pale. And Zane snuck them past. They reached the back of the ship and discovered a brightly lit room with colorful buttons and switches and levers of all kinds. They stepped in and stopped. The door had closed behind them and now it wouldn't budge.

"What do you think this stuff does?"

"Don't know and don't really want to stick around to find out but it looks like we're gonna have to. Don't these spheres look like planets? That could be Neptune,this one Mars,and this one Earth. Wait,I think I get it now! Here's and idea. We press the Earth looking one in, pull the lever to it's right,and push the blue button with an E on it. What do ya say?"He really didn't need to say that since he did all that while saying it. Then one of the Pods on the walls started to glow and there was a countdown.

"Syrus,get in the escape pod with me. Quick!" Syrus got in and they listened to a digital voice saying 19,18,17,16,15,14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,0. The pod was shot out of the room and into the air. Before they knew it they were flying. Syrus smiled. He saw the scary guy down at the launch pad thrusting his arms into the air,screaming. Zane sighed a sigh of relief. He was glad to see his brother happy. It would make him seem like he didn't do a bad thing at all. Finally they'd get out of this world and back home. BAAAAAMMMMM!!!!! They had crashed.

"Zane,wake up. Look."

"Huh,what?"Zane looked around. They were in his bedroom safe and sound. No swirling vortex. No evil loonatic. It was like the whole thing had never happened.

"Heh,the house is still standing,what a surprise."They heard their mom walk in through the front door.

"Now to see if anyone's alive. It's like I've crash-landed on a strange alien planet."She walked upstairs and peeked in through Zane's bedroom door. Inside were sitting Zane and Syrus cuddled up in his bed, fast asleep. got a look of astonishment on her face. Then,she just smiled,thinking to herself something must be up. As she left,Zane opened one eye and smiled. When she closed the door,he and Syrus got up and grinned at each other. Zane walked up the stairs and opened the door. He went down stairs and his mother looked at him and Syrus who followed him down. She smiled and went into her room. Zane and Syrus were left alone and Syrus went upstairs to his room to do his homework,which was hard to him.

"Hey,you're supposed to place a trap card down instead of a magic card. Here,let me show you how."Zane came up behind Syrus at his desk and leaned over him. Things could be a little different at the Truesdale house now.


End file.
